


'Till it's gone

by Gaia_bing



Category: Spartacus Series (TV), Spartacus: Vengeance, Spartacus: War of the Damned
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Car Accidents, Friends to Lovers, Happy Ending, M/M, sad but then not so sad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-16
Updated: 2013-05-16
Packaged: 2017-12-12 00:38:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,243
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/805112
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gaia_bing/pseuds/Gaia_bing
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>An accident changes everything for Agron and Nasir. A slash story. Don't worry, it's not what you think.</p>
            </blockquote>





	'Till it's gone

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys! I'm bringing you another fic by moi, your humble writer. I've been reading a lot of fics lately where one person think another person is dead but that person is really not and I thought, why not push that idea to the extreme and make *both* of them think the other person is dead and see what happens. Hope you enjoy! :)

"Come on Nasir man, we've gotta get to the grocery store before it closes!" Agron said while hurriedly trying to tie-up his shoes.  
  
"I'm coming Agron, I'm coming! Jeez, don't put your panties in a bunch, will ya?" Agron's roomate and best friend, Nasir, replied to him while putting on his coat as fast as he could.  
  
"Come on now! The store closes in about an hour and if we don't get there soon, we'll have nothing to eat for dinner tonight!" Agron said while collecting his keys and phone and getting out the door.   
  
"Alright, alright! I'm coming!" replied Nasir while locking said door and following Agron to his car as best as he could.  
  
It had always been like this between the two of them. Agron was always the less prepared of the two and always at the last minute doing things, always forgetting stuff while Nasir was always planning, always thinking ahead in case something went wrong. This was why they got on the other's nerves from time to time and you wouldn't be surprised if you entered their home and heard arguments between the two of them about everything and nothing. They couldn't have come from a different background and be more different people. Agron was laid back, had come from a family formed through divorce and remarriage and was studying to become a painter while Nasir was very studious, had been an only child in a happy family and was studying to become a teacher. When they fought, they fought, but when they got along, boy did they get along. They could spend all night playing Halo together or watch TV all day and laugh together at the most mundane of things. They were like peas in a pond, always hanging out together and somehow understanding each other better than anyone else could. If you looked at them from an outside's point of view, you could almost say that they were meant for one another. But neither of them would say that to the other, afraid to lose the strong friendship between them and cautious about taking the next step, no matter how bad the both of them wanted to do it.   
  
So, that afternoon had begun just like every other afternoon, with Agron seeing that that there was nothing in the fridge to make dinner at the last minute, like always and Nasir reprimanding him for being tardy, like always. They both got into Agron's car and drove off to the grocery store, arguing about the choice of music for the short trip, like always.  
  
When they arrived, Agron exited the car and turned towards Nasir, who wasn't following him. "You're not coming with me?" he asked Nasir, confusion written on his face.  
  
"Nah, I'm good. Go get whatever you want for dinner. Since you won the choice of music for the road, I think I'll just stay here and listen to actual good music, for once." Nasir replied looking smug and setting the radio to his favorite channel.   
  
"Right, be that that way! Listen to what you call music and I call trash, because it so is by the way. I'll go get us some dinner. I'll take ten, maybe fifteen minutes tops." Agron said while closing the car door and heading to the grocery store.  
  
While in the store, Agron decided to buy ingredients to make his famous lasagna with 3 different meats, one of Nasir's favorite meal. Tonight would be the night, Agron decided. He would charm Nasir's pants off with his favorite food and favorite wine and then, he would finally say all the things he had been wanting to say for a long time now. How he admired Nasir for his tenacity and perseverance whenever the other man was doing something, how he found him courageous to set his life's goals so high while Agron's seemed so low. And finally, he would tell him how much a better person he was himself for knowing him and how incredibly lucky he found himself to have Nasir in his life. With this, he would finally take the first step he had been afraid of making and he would lean down and kiss him until there was no tomorrow. Agron grinned to himself while paying his groceries. _Yeah, that was a good plan._   
  
He was about to exit the store and return to his car when he heard a huge _Crash!_ and a resounding _Boom!_ coming from outside. Dropping his grocery bags on the floor and not caring about all the mess he had made, Agron ran outside as fast as he could and stopped like a deer in headlights, when he came face-to-face with the carnage before him.  
  
His car was now a total wreckage, almost bent in two the impact the other car that had ran into it had been so brutal. Objects that belonged to the two car drivers were strewn everywhere on the street. There was glass and blood everywhere. Wait... _blood_?  
  
 _Oh god, Nasir!_ "Nasir!" Agron yelled as loudly as he could trying as hard as he could to get closer to the wreckage. Meanwhile, the paramedics and police had arrived and were closing-off the scene. Agron tried to walk closer to the scene of the accident when a cop stood in front on him.  
  
"I'm sorry sir, but you can't go near there. This is a closed-off area, so if you could please move along..." said the policeman trying to stop Agron from getting to the scene.  
  
"You don't understand! My roommate might be in there! I've gotta see him!" cried out Agron, with tears coming to his eyes.  
  
"I'm really sorry sir, but you really can't go there. Our guys are trying the best they could but to tell you the truth, anybody that were in these cars don't really have a lot of chance of surviving what with how much impact that parked car took." replied the policeman, trying to be as truthful and to the point to Agron as he could all the while indicating a paramedic handling a pair of jaws of life where to go.  
  
Agron almost wanted to faint. Nasir couldn't have been in the car when this happened, could he? He was fine, was he? Suddenly, he remembered, his cellphone! He could try his cellphone! As he dialed, he held his breath, praying to whatever gods existed that Nasir would pick up and everything would be okay. A ring resounded, then another, then another, then...  
  
 _The number you have reached is not in service..._  
  
Agron dropped his cellphone on the pavement, breaking it in tiny little pieces just like his heart was and took off and ran as fast as he could.  
  
If only Agron had waited another five minutes and didn't ran off like a madman, he would have seen that there had been nothing to worry about and the damage that was caused by the accident was only material and the other driver, while being hurt, would be just fine even though he had bled all over the place and they had to take the jaws of life to get him out. He would have had also seen that the reason Nasir didn't pick up his phone was because he had forgotten it in Agron's car which is where it was now, also broken in tiny little pieces because of the accident. Agron could have had also seen that Nasir was nowhere at all near the scene of the accident and was just fine.

 

 ***********************  
  
Getting bored after a couple of minutes alone, Nasir spotted a florist nearby and exited Agron's car to go buy some flowers. He had decided to buy some white roses, Agron's favorites, because tonight was the night, Nasir had decided. He was going to tell Agron how he really felt about him. He would start off with the roses and then, after a romantic dinner, he would say all the things he had been wanting to say to say to Agron but hadn't found the courage to do so until now. He would talk about he had fell for his goofy nature the first time he met him. How caring he was towards others and how strong he was to have gone through so much hardships in his life. He would also talk about how charming he found him and how was the most gorgeous man he had ever laid his eyes upon. And then with the rest of his courage, he would finally kiss him. _Oh yeah, thought Nasir_ as he paid for his flowers, _that should do the trick._  
  
Suddenly, he heard what sounded like a car door closing. Ah, must be Agron coming back, better hurry up and get out of here, thought Nasir as he made his way out of the store. He then heard a crashing sound and a lot of commotion coming from outside. Dropping his flowers on the floor, Nasir ran outside to see what was going on and couldn't believe his eyes. The car that he was just in a few minutes ago now almost U-shaped by how much it bent it was from the impact of the incoming car. Paramedics and cops were running around, trying to close off the area, people were gathered near the site of the accident to see the carnage, but Agron was nowhere to be found. _Oh god! Agron!_ Nasir thought. If he had come back into his car before Nasir did, then that meant...  
  
Nasir couldn't even think about it. Surely he had made a mistake. And if he had thought about it and saw what happened, he would have realized that what he heard was not Agron closing his car door, but the other driver closing his own car door nearby. The other driver had started his car at the other end of the street, but somehow had pushed his speed pedal too fast and had ended up running straight into Agron's empty parked car.   
  
But Nasir was in a panic and had not seen what happened, so in his own mind he was sure he had heard Agron come back and since he was nowhere to be found, he was sure the only place he could be was somewhere in the wreckage, badly hurt or even...  
  
The thought hit Nasir like a freight-train and wouldn't leave his mind. _Oh god, Agron's dead._   
  
Suddenly, he thought, _Agron's cellphone!_   Quickly, he ran back into the florist and asked to use its phone. He dialed Agron's cellphone number and waited with bathed breath. Agron would pick up, Agron would be okay, Agron would be...  
  
 _The number you have reached is not in service._  
  
Dropping the phone on the florist's counter and sinking down to his knees, Nasir could hardly believe it. Agron was... gone. Agron was... dead.  
  
He would never be able to hear Agron's slight off-key singing in the shower every morning, he would never be able to complain about shoes being thrown-away everywhere or the missing milk Agron forgot to buy. He would never hear Agron's melodious laugh whenever Nasir would make a joke, no matter how bad it was. He would never see again the lines around his beautiful green eyes whenever he was deep in thought. He would never se the most peaceful-looking human on the face of the planet when he came home late from studying and find Agron sleeping on the couch while watching TV. He could never tell him how his breath caught in his throat the first time he had ever laid eyes on him. He could never say how fast his heart would beat whenever Agron would get too close while watching a late-night movie and he could smell his cologne. He would never have the chance to tell him that he had been in love with him since day one and he had been hoping that hey, maybe they could go out sometimes, just the two of them and see where it would lead. But, no. It was too late. He had been a fool to think that he had all the time in the world to say what he felt and reveal his deepest feelings for Agron, because fate had decided to be a complete bitch and rob Nasir of what mattered the most to him: his best friend. He would have given or sold everything away in that instant: his car, his books, even everything that was in his apartment (it wasn't a home anymore now that Agron was gone, it was just an apartment to him) to have just one more moment with the other man to tell him how he really felt about him, one more minute to hug him and thank him for everything he had done for him, or just one more second to see that smile and those eyes looking back at him. But, he knew that he could ask all the gods that existed in this world all he wanted, he knew they wouldn't bring Agron back to him.  
  
All this while, after running like a loon as fast as he could away from the wreckage, Agron found himself in a nearby park where he spotted a bench and sat upon it, trying to catch his breath, trying to slow down his tears.  
  
If only he had been out of that damn shop a minute earlier, he would have been able to get in his car, drive away with Nasir and all of this would have never happened. All this pain he was feeling, like someone had carved out his heart with a rusty knife, wouldn't reverberate through him and make him almost want to throw up over and over again. If only he had decided to stay home today instead of deciding to go shopping, then Nasir would still be with him, still alive. If things had only been different, if he had acted differently, if only he had said the right things...if only he hadn't been a coward all this time and confessed his real feelings to Nasir instead of pussying out at every opportunity that was presented to him, then maybe Nasir wouldn't be gone and they would be together and happy instead of Agron being alone and heartbroken. But he knew that no matter how hard he wanted to change the past or alter his previous thoughts and actions, he couldn't go back in time and save Nasir from his inevitable fate. Time was like that, you see. No matter how much certain events hurt us and how many things and people we lose because of them, we unfortunately cannot go back and save those that matter the most to us. All we can do is be like time and move forward, which was what Agron was condemned to do no matter how much he wanted to go back. He was going to move forward, but with a hollow space inside his body that once contained his heart, because his heart had been taken in that accident.  
  
Agron marched up the stairs, one step at a time, feeling like a shell with no emotions and just dark thoughts instead of the happy-go-lucky guy that exited the same apartment that very afternoon with a bounce in his step and his best friend by his side. As he stood in front of his (not his and Nasir's place anymore, just his) door, he stared at it for a long while, a tear once again running down his cheek. How could he live in this place with all these things that reminded him of Nasir? How could he survive in there with all those memories that would come to him at every corner that he turned?  
  
Taking a deep breath, Agron decided to steel his heart and march on, just like Nasir would have wanted him to. He gathered all the courage he still had inside of him and vowed to put on a brave face for the rest of the world, no matter how much he would be crumbling inside. He would try to push all of his feelings somewhere deep inside of him where no one could see them and he would live the rest of his life like a robot if he had to, as long as he could forget his shattering heart and his sucked-out soul.  
  
He opened the front door, determined as ever to not let his heartbreak get the best of him and steel his feelings forever when he saw that there was a faint glint of light inside Nasir's bedroom. Funny, he thought, he was sure Nasir had closed all the lights before they left that morning. Shaking away his sorrow once again, Agron decided to make this quick and opened the door to Nasir's room to shut down whatever light was in there, when he suddenly stood there frozen, as if an invisible hand had somehow stopped him mid-action.   
  
There, on the small bed in the middle of the room, with his head on top of his knees and crying his eyes out, sat the man Agron thought was gone to him forever. Agron blinked once, twice and even pinched himself to make sure he wasn't dreaming, the pain he felt on his arm confirming that this was reality, that Nasir was very much alive and looking very much like he had too seen a ghost by the way he was looking at him at that moment.   
  
Neither of them said a word, both men disbelieving that the other was in fact in front of one another and not gone from this world like they had both previously thought. Nasir slowly stood up from his bed while Agron took a couple of slow steps, a look of pure shock and also relief on his face. Nasir felt the exact same thing as Agron and the look upon mirrored the other man's. He had never been happier to be wrong about something at that moment and thanked whatever god that had brought Agron back to him. Agron had a look of wonder upon his face now as he was face-to-face with the man he thought he would never see again and with a shaky hand and tears once again running down his face, he reached out and tossed a loose trend of Nasir's hair behind the other man's ear and, with what seemed the proof he needed to believe that Nasir was very much solid and alive, his resolve crumpled completely and he took Nasir into his arms, the both of them holding on for dear life and crying their eyes out.  
  
After a while and with both men's feelings from today all come rushed out, Agron stepped back a little bit and looked at Nasir. "Hey." he said simply, with a smile finally growing upon his face and pressing his forehead against Nasir's.  
  
Nasir smiled back at him, sniffling loudly and simply replied: "Hi."   
  
There was so many things they both wanted to say to one another, but that night they let their actions speak louder than their words. Streaks of tears upon their cheeks said _"I thought you were gone."_ A hand pressed upon the other's face meant _"I'm so glad you're here."_ Lips meeting one another wanted to say _"I'm in love with you."_ and finally gentles touches and soft moans told one another: _"Never let me go."_  
  
And they never did.

**Author's Note:**

> So what did you think? Please let me know with a kudos or a comment, all of them are welcomed. :)


End file.
